


Second Glances

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	

Author: storyspinner70

My picture wasn't all that inspirational this year, so l was surprised and pleased that my author came up with such good ideas!

**Story:** [Live Journal](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12498.html) [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766682)

Icon set

      

 


End file.
